


ANGEL-D

by panpipe



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae is an angel. Kibum is a jerk who needs a little help from above to get his life in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANGEL-D

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/102311.html#cutid1).

Kibum likes to think he can talk his way out of anything. Telling the truth is overrated, and it doesn't get you anywhere. Now, some sweet-talking-- _that_ can get you out of anything.

Well, maybe _almost_ anything, because if it could get you out of everything, Kibum wouldn't be about to jump off this bridge. He's got some people after him, wanting money he doesn't have, and really, it's all just easier this way.

But then, right as he's about to end it all--that's when he sees it. "It" is one of those things you don't really think about, one of those things that seems so insignificant at first and then changes your life.

"It" is someone is jumping off the bridge-- _his_ bridge, mind you; Kibum is pretty sure he had the idea to kill himself first--and even though Kibum had just been about to do the same thing, he just-- He just can't let this other person die. So he hops in and saves him, climbs out of the river, sputtering and clutching the other man's body, and grumbling about why the fuck do things like this always happen to him.

That's when he notices something sort of strange. The other man looks like something out of a dream. His face is almost too perfect, and when he opens his eyes, Kibum thinks they're a little too piercing.

But then the man opens his mouth, starts babbling and talking animatedly, and Kibum thinks maybe he was just overreacting because hey, he'd just saved a man's life, and that can get a person kind of emotional.

Then Kibum realizes the guy isn't just talking nonsense. He's yelling at him for _saving his life_.

"I couldn't just let you die!" Kibum yells. It just figures. He does his _first good deed ever_ and the person gets _mad_ at him for it.

"If I had caught you trying to drown yourself, wouldn't you want me to leave _you_ alone?"

Kibum flushes. "That's different!"

The other man rolls his eyes. "Look, I'm going to go kill myself properly, okay? Don't interrupt this time."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT," Kibum shouts desperately. "I NEARLY KILLED MYSELF TRYING TO SAVE YOU."

The other man looks at him, and Kibum knows he must look insane, shouting and yelling and caring so much about this when he was just about to end his own life.

The man stares at him for a few moments, then shrugs and says, "Alright. I'm Donghae. You can buy me lunch to say sorry for ruining the suicide attempt."

 

"You know, you should really try being honest," Donghae says, stuffing his face full of a ham sandwich, cigarette in his other hand. Donghae, Kibum has learned, chain-smokes like nobody's business. "That's the root of all your problems. Dishonesty."

"I have people who want to kill me because I owe them money," Kibum says. "I think I'm past the point where honesty is the best policy."

Donghae stuffs a little more of the sandwich in his mouth and mayonnaise drips down his chin. Kibum feels sort of funny watching him. "Honesty is always the best policy," Donghae continues. He says it so seriously but-- there is mayo on his chin and Kibum bursts out laughing. Donghae smirks, his eyes all squinty, and he looks a little upset that Kibum is laughing when he just said something serious, but he ends up laughing with him anyway.

Kibum never stood a chance against him, really.

 

They've been together for a while now, him and Donghae, trying to make enough money so that Kibum doesn't have to kill himself. Kibum's pretty sure he's helping Donghae to prostitute himself, because they go to clubs and skeevy old men follow Donghae into the bathroom, and then-- five minutes later, out pops Donghae, a couple of hundreds in his hands.

Kibum wishes he would stop.

 

They're having another of their regular dinners at the diner--how odd, Kibum thinks, that it's become a "regular" dinner after only four days--when Donghae sets his half-eaten sandwich on the table.

Donghae hasn't set down his sandwich in the middle of eating it the entire time Kibum has known him, so he figures whatever Donghae is about to say must be important.

He leans forward, and raises his eyebrows, silently asking what's up.

"I was sent here to save you. To get your life in order," Donghae says.

Kibum stares blankly at him.

"No, seriously. I was."

Kibum continues to stare. " _What_? You've got to be joking."

Donghae puffs out his cheeks in frustration, slowly expelling a sigh. "I'm an angel. _Your_ angel."

Kibum bursts out laughing. "An angel? _You_?"

Donghae's eyes narrow in frustration. "YES. I AM YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL."

"Pull the other one."

"I WAS SENT HERE BY OUR LORD AND FATHER AND NOW--"

"DONGHAE," Kibum shouts. "The entire diner is staring at us."

"Well. I am. An angel, I mean. And I _was_ sent here by God."

Kibum rubs at his forehead absentmindedly, like he always does when he can feel a headache coming on. "Prove it," he says wearily.

"You can't be serious."

 Kibum raises his eyebrows, and doesn't respond.

Donghae huffs, mutters, "Fucking humans, they always need proof," and grabs his cigarette, shoving it in Kibum's face.

A few seconds later, and the cigarette is lit.

Kibum deals with strange situations by acting like they didn't happen, and today is no different. He glosses over the cigarette thing and focuses instead on: "But I'm pretty sure angels don't prostitute themselves."

Donghae's eyes go wide, and he screams in frustration, kicking the table. He stands, leaning forward, over Kibum, angrily shoves the cigarette into an ashtray and says, "You know, you never asked what I was doing in there. You just decided on your own that I had chosen the worst solution."

Donghae gets up, grabs his bag, and heads for the door, turning only once to shout, "Fuck you!" before disappearing into the night.

Kibum blinks. "I don't think they curse like sailors and chain-smoke either."

 

Kibum meets Donghae at the hotel they've been staying at later that evening. "I'm sorry," he mumbles.

Donghae grins, then tries to hide it. "I'm sorry," he says, pausing, "but I don't quite think I heard what you said."

"I'm sor--" Kibum tries again.

"WHAT," Donghae shouts, cupping his ear as if it will make him hear better.

Kibum's shoulders tense as his annoyance rises. "I _said_ , I'm--"

"WHAT," Donghae shouts again, grinning.

  "I'M SORRY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE," Kibum shouts, throwing his bag where Donghae is sitting on the bed.

Donghae just smiles widely. "So, you believe me now?"

Kibum looks at him, sighs, and slides to the floor against the hotel door. "Yeah, yeah I guess I do." He sighs again, and looks away from Donghae's pleased face. "So what happens when you finally save me from myself?"

Donghae is silent until Kibum turns back to him and says, "Come on, just tell me."

Donghae frowns, and now it's his turn to look away. "I. I get my wings. I leave."

They don't speak for the rest of the night.

 

"What if I didn't want you to leave?" Kibum asks.

Donghae--who normally can't sit still, can't focus, can barely keep _himself_ together, who normally makes Kibum wonder how God thought it was a good idea to send Donghae to help others when he really couldn't help himself--stops, and looks at him.

It's almost like he looks _through_ him. Kibum thinks he might finally know why Donghae was sent to help him.

"I can't stay. It's forbidden."

For once, Kibum doesn't give up. "But you don't want to leave, do you?"

Donghae bites his lip, looks away, and doesn't answer.

 

"So were you always an angel?" Kibum asks, as they sit in another bar, waiting for men to hit on Donghae.

"Hm? Oh. No. I was human once," Donghae says simply, making eye contact with a man across the room. "I think I can get some big bucks off of that guy." He smirks, almost gets out of his seat to head over.

"Hey. _Hey_ ," Kibum says, grabbing hold of Donghae's arm to stop him. "We're having a serious conversation here."

Donghae looks at him, and raises an eyebrow. "Not really. You're going to ask me what I remember, and the thing is, I _don't_. I don't remember anything from that life. Look, I'll just be five minutes, okay?"

As Kibum watches Donghae's retreating form, he thinks that God really fucked this one up. What's the point of sending Donghae to save him when all Donghae's presence has done is assure Kibum that the only way he can stand to continue living is if he's by Donghae's side?

 

"If you aren't sleeping with them, what _are_ you doing to get all this money?" Kibum asks one night, as they lay in their beds waiting for sleep to come, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

Donghae bursts out laughing. "Have you seriously been wondering that all this time?"

Kibum grunts an affirmative, embarrassed.

"I beat them up," Donghae replies simply.

 

Things continue like this, until it's exactly one month since Kibum saved Donghae's life and they've managed to collect everything Kibum needs to pay back his debts.

They go to meet the mafia together, hand the money over, and Kibum is finally free.

He only has enough time to scoff at the thought of what his freedom means--a life without Donghae--when it happens.

Donghae starts to grow _wings_.

It's huge and it's epic and everyone around them on the street are running in terror, but Kibum just grabs Donghae's hand and asks calmly--much calmer than he feels--"Will you stay with me?"

Donghae's eyes have turned black, completely black, and his face is sad as he answers with a simple: "You'll be fine. You find a nice boy to spend your life with, a few months from now. Name's Yesung." He takes a deep breath, wrenches his hand free from Kibum's grasp. "You'll be fine." He steps back, and it's like his wings begin flapping involuntarily. Like something else is taking control of Donghae.

"Donghae," Kibum says, and suddenly everything is clear. Even though the power emanating from Donghae is causing street signs to bend and newspapers and pieces of trash are whipping around them, Kibum doesn't budge.

"Donghae," he repeats. "What do _you_ want? Don't think about what God wants-- Hell, don't think about what _I_ want. It's your choice."

It's like something in Donghae breaks at the sound of that last phrase, and his eyes return to brown, even as he continues flying higher. All the power that has been surrounding them suddenly feels like a vacuum, like the only place to go is up, despite Kibum being firmly rooted to the ground.

"Catch me," Donghae says, a smile playing at his lips.

Before Kibum can even ask what Donghae means, Donghae flies higher, out of sight, and a few seconds pass before all the power, the otherworldly presence--everything is gone.

Everything but Donghae, who has just landed on Kibum, causing both of them to crash to the ground.

"I thought I told you to catch me!" Donghae squeals. Then he smiles goofily, and loops his arms around Kibum's neck. "Oh well. I guess it's too late now. I've fallen for you, after all." He buries his face into Kibum's shoulder with a laugh, and Kibum thinks that maybe this is what God had intended from the start when He sent Donghae to save him.


End file.
